Una historia UA,con Shadow Link
by Ariette5
Summary: Era un día común y corriente para nuestro protagonista,bueno eso era lo que él pensaba.Porque una serie de cosas sucederán.Una Zelda acompañada de su hermano Sheik,un hiperactivo Red,un travieso Blue y un Vio estudioso,serán parte de esta rara aventura


**Chapter 1: Descripciones**

* * *

><p><strong>Ariette: Hola, lamento mucho la tardanza con la continuacion, es que se me escaparon las ideas... Esto es una re-editacion de este capitulo, asi que no es necesario que lo lean...<strong>

**Shadow Link: Nuevamente: Ella siempre se le escapa algo, si van a leer esto háganlo con cuidado... ¿Oye, no que no ibas a borrar nada? ********¡****¡******¿**Acaso estabas mintiendo?**

**_(Flash back de la autora)_**

_Un día normal para nuestra querida autora,todo iba de maravilla... Se encontraba ideando cosas en la maquina de su mente, ella planeaba los acontecimientos de esta historia hasta que cierto joven pelinegro la interrumpio de su labor diciendo..._

_-¿Qué haces, mi querida Ariette como el ariete?- Interrumpió de su ensueño Shadow Link a nuestra escritora._

_-Shadow, no me vuelvas a sorprender así! Estaba pensando en una historia.- Le contesto la autora._

_-¿Que clase de historia? ¿Trata de mí?- Preguntó ilusionado Shadow._

_-Si trata de ti, por desgracia.- Decía la escritora a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento._

_-Entonces, que no se diga más... ¡EMPIEZA!- Dijo con alegría el pelinegro._

_-Lo escribo después.- Dijo desinteresadamente la autora._

_-Vale, pero recuerda... ¡LO QUE ESCRIBAS,NO LO PODRÁS BORRAR!- Grito con autoridad el de ojos rojos._

_-Eh, bueno esta bien.- Decía intimidada la autora._

_-Más te vale y... ¿Cómo que por desgracia es mi historia?- Cuestiono Shadow._

_-La verdad que eres lento...- Dijo Ariette con negatividad._

_**(Fin del Flash back)**_

**Ariette: Sip, un día difícil de olvidar, ni siquiera se por que te obedecí... A lo mejor fue por que estaba asustada por una pesadilla que tuve...**

**Shadow Link: **¿**Como que una pesadilla? **¿**Acaso no fue por mi? **¿**Y por que lo sigues haciendo, entonces? Si no fue por mi no debería preocuparte...  
><strong>

**Ariette: Por que yo si tengo palabra, Shadow. Y tu no das ni pisca de miedo, no asustas ni a una hormiga..**

**Shadow Link: ****¡****¡**¡******Oye!**(¬¬)****

**Ariette: Shadow harias el favor de decir los derechos, **¿**o acaso es mucho trabajo para ti?**

**Shadow Link: Ya veras... TLoZ no le pertenece a esta escritora de cuarta, pero si le pertenece Ámani y Gold, y tal vez nuestras personalidades...**(¬¬)****

**Ariette: **¡**Ok! Ahora las descripciones... Te cojo después Shadow...****(¬¬)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Personaje #1:<span>**

_Nombre:_ Ámani Rinku

_Sexo:_ Femenino

_Edad:_ 39 (en realidad parece de menos)

_Ojos:_ Azulados

_Pelo:_ Largo y rubio

_Color de piel: _Crema(ni muy blanca, ni muy morena)

_Descripción:_ Mujer de bello parecer, madre de sus 7 amados Links, una mujer muy cariñosa y muy pacifica, en teoría una gran madre.

**Personaje #2:**

_Nombre: _Darkus Link(Dark) Rinku

_Sexo: _Masculino

_Edad:_ 19

_Ojos: _Rojos (como su padre)

_Pelo:_ Negro estilo Link (original) un poco más largo

_Color de piel: _Morena

_Descripción:_ Chico muy serio y frio, tiene una enemistad con sus hermanos menores Link y Shadow, pero sobre todo el ultimo, cosa que irá cambiando a través de la historia.

**Personaje #3:**

_Nombre:_ Vionett Link(Vio) Rinku

_Sexo: _Masculino

_Edad: _16

_Ojos:_ Azulados

_Pelo: _Rubio,estilo Link (original) pero con más melena

_Color de piel:_ Crema

_Descripción: _Vio es un chico muy inteligente, pero a la vez muy ingenuo... Le gusta estar con sus hermanos y piensa que algo anda mal entre Dark, Shadow y su madre.

**Personaje #4:**

_Nombre:_ Goldett Link(Gold) Rinku

_Sexo:_ Masculino

_Edad:_ 16

_Ojos:_ Azulados

_Pelo:_ Rubio, estilo Link pero más corto

_Color de piel:_ Morena

_Descripción: _Gold es muy tranquilo, muy tranquilo para su propia salud. Él es muy paciente y siempre anda con Vio. Y aunque no lo creas, Gold es menor que Vio por solo una hora. Casi nunca habla, y si lo hace es por que es muy necesario.

**Personaje #5:**

_Nombre:_ Redlis Link(Red) Rinku

_Sexo:_ Masculino

_Edad:_ 15

_Ojos: _(1*) Escarlata

_Pelo: _Rubio al estilo Link pero para el lado opuesto

_Color de piel: _Crema tirando para morena

_Descripción:_ Es el chico más activo del universo (igual de curioso), no puede estarse quieto ni una sola vez. A diferencia de su gemelo, Red es una maquina sin que se le acaben las baterías(pilas). A pesar de su energía, Red es muy listo y sentimental.

**Personaje #6:**

_Nombre: _Bluel Link(Blue) Rinku

_Sexo:_ Masculino

_Edad:_ 15

_Ojos: (1*) Carmesí_

_Pelo:_ Rubio(como Red)

_Color de piel:_ Igual que el de su gemelo

_Descripción: _Blue es activo pero nunca como Red. A él le encanta estar con su gemelo y siempre sabe como hacer buenos amigos(lo cual no le quita lo travieso). Es muy testarudo y se podría decir que es fácil hacerlo enojar.

**Personeje #7:**

_Nombre: _Link "Green" Rinku(ya que cuando creció se le puso lo de Green)

_Sexo: _Masculino

_Edad: _14

_Ojos:_ Azul marino

_Pelo: _Paja(entre rubio y castaño), su estilo

_Color de piel: _Crema

_Descripción: _Es un chico muy alegre, amable, valiente, divertido y tiene un secreto "muy oscuro" y este es que AMA a su amiga Zelda... (2*)Es el chico portador de la valentía.

**Personaje #8:**

_Nombre: _Shadow Link(Shadow) Rinku

_Sexo:_ Masculino

_Edad:_ 14

_Ojos: _Rojo (tirando para ámbar)

_Pelo: _Azabache(estilo Link)

_Color de piel:_ Blanca(como la nieve)

_Descripción:_ Shadow es nuestro protagonista, él es muy inocente y también Ama a Zelda (mas bien es una GRAN admiración). Shadow quiere hacer feliz a su hermano Dark, lo cual lo demustra a través de la historia. Pero pronto habrá algo que lo sorprenderá.

**Personaje #9:**

_Nombre:_ La gran amada Zelda(solo Zelda) Hyrule

_Sexo:_ Femenino

_Edad:_ 14

_Ojos:_ Azulados como el cielo

_Pelo:_ Dorado, largo y sedoso

_Color de piel:_ Blanca

_Descripción:_ Zelda es la chica mas popular de la escuela(aunque ella no se da cuenta), se considera la princesa en apuros; Pero cuando se trata de Zelda, no hay peor mujer enojada. Ella es la hermana menor de Sheik(el cual no la deja ni a la vuelta de la esquina) y es una chica dulce y inteligente... (2*)Es la portadora de la sabiduría.

**Personaje #10:**

_Nombre:_Al que todo el mundo esperaba... Ganondorf (Ganon) Dragmire

_Sexo: _Masculino

_Edad:_ 40

_Ojos:_ Marones( tirando a Ámbar)

_Pelo: _Rojo

_Color de piel_: Quemada

_Descripción:_ Es el ''villano'' de esta historia, el cual detesta a Link("Green" para los enemigos) y hará cualquier cosa para hacerle sufrir. A pesar de su "maldad", él tendrá que elegir entre el amor o el poder. (2*) Es el portador del poder.

* * *

><p><strong>Ariette: Bien, hasta aquí llegan las descripciones. Como dije otros personajes son: <strong>

**Naví, No se preocupen no es una hada, **

**Saria, es la mejor amiga de Malon,**

**Midna, Una del trió de locas**

**Malon, La menos loca del trio (esta chica sale de si cada vez que cierto chico le habla),**

**Sheik, yo creo que no debe juntarse tanto con Red y Blue(se pone igual que Malon con su chica),**

**Ruto, pobre nadie la soporta,**

**Nabooru, compañera de Ganon  
><strong>

**Y otros más que ni siquiera hoy me acuerdo...  
><strong>

**Shadow Link: **¿**Y vas a explicar lo del tiempo?(¬¬)**

**Ariette: Bueno como dije anteriormente: Esta más en la época de que hay teléfonos, hospitales, escuelas... Pero no hay luz, ni neveras(bueno las hay pero antiguas), ni abanicos, ni lavadoras, sí hay carros pero de esos bien antiguos. En fin, es una mezcla del pasado con el futuro(presente para nuestros abuelos).**

**Shadow Link: **¿**Terminaste?** (¬¬)****

**Yo:Nop, me falta decir algo...**

**Shadow Link: **¡**Pues dilo! **(¬¬)****

****Ariette:Quiero explicar esto que apareció en (1*) y (2*), bien aquí voy...****

****(1*) Como sabrán el escarlata y el carmesí es un tipo de rojo, aquí lo que quiere decir es que los ojos de Red son color escarlata y Blue son color carmesí... NOTA: El escarlata no es lo mismo que el carmesí, el escarlata es mas oscuro que el carmesí, el carmesí es brillante...****

**(2*)Bien, quiero explicar que aquí no hay nada de cosa de diosas ni nada por el estilo. Lo de los portadores es una maldad que hicieron Red y Blue y todos en la escuela les dicen eso desde entonces...**

**Shadow Link: **¡**A pues bien! **¡**Ya me confundí! **(¬¬)****

**Ariette: Bueno, no se preocupen eso lo explicare después... **¡****¡**¡****Bien hasta luego!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Dato:<span>_ Esta historia fue subida anteriormente por_ Ariette12_ con varios errores en la ortografía.. .Por cosas equivalentes, la escritora no pudo seguir escribiendo en la antigua cuenta y decidió crear esta cuenta.

_Dato.2:_ Por lo menos ya les dije algo de los apellidos... También quería avisar que pronto terminare el próximo cap. y que me perdonen por tardarme tanto... No es fácil hacerlo.

Espero que lo hallan disfrutado...

_**¡Gracias por su atención!**_


End file.
